Francia, Impotente
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Cerraron la Torre Eiffel, y Francia esta depresivo porque su vida sexual va en picada. ¿Quien podra ayudarlo a salir, literalmente, del closet? ¿Seran las no improvisadas ideas de Inglaterra? ¿La no ayuda de USA? ¿O el tan siempre fiel Canada?


**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**•Notas: **Como todo lo que escribo... Random. Y basado en las nevadas que hubo en Francia.

* * *

**Francia, Impotente**

En la vida, uno pasaba muchas crisis: emocionales, económicas, familiares… pero había una que era la peor de todas, la que ningún hombre quería pasar, la que… sin duda dejaba, a una persona como Francia, en un estado catatónico, perdido entre la vida y la muerte.

Esa cosa tan horrible que estaba pasando el francés, era, sin duda, la impotencia sexual.

Las palabras que nunca creyó iban a combinar con él, ¡Por Dios! ¡El no era impotente! ¡¿Justo él? ¡¿La nación del amor? Esto era un castigo de Dios…

Y ahí estaba, encerrado en su habitación, en posición fetal, mientras negaba su tortuosa realidad.

-Quien iba a pensar que por el clima Francia se volvería impotente… -Decía Inglaterra, fuera de la habitación, en voz baja. –

A su lado, las ex colonias de ambos, asintieron.

En la habitación Francia escuchaba todo y se hacia un ovillo aun mas pequeño, queriendo que se lo trague la tierra.

-Pero no se puede encerrar por eso. –Concluía sin pensar Alfred.-

Inglaterra y Canadá se miraron, insinuando un pequeño fallo mental en el otro norteamericano. ¡Era Francia! ¡Y si su coso no se paraba era signo del Armagedón!

-Estas hablando de Francis, hermano. No te olvides. –Ambos hermanos asienten, y ven al mayor y su nuevo intento de hacer que el otro europeo salga de su aislamiento.-

-Francia~ -Canturreaba Arthur, con un tono bastante increíble.- Mira, que si sales, que si sales, prometo llevarte de paseo por todos los burdeles de Paris…

Eso no iba a servir, ya había intentado con prostíbulos, alquilarle alguna prostituta, ¡De todo!

-No sirve. –Concluye Arthur, en realidad no le importaba lo que pasara con el francés, pero fue por culpa de Matthew que estaba ahí.-

Los tres se quedan pensando algún plan. A Estados Unidos, como de costumbre, se le ilumina la mente más rápido que un foco quemado.

-¡Lo tengo! –Alega con su brazo al aire.-

-¿Qué? –Le preguntan los otros dos.-

-Iggy, es sencillo, disfrázate y entra al cuarto, yo y Mattie te ponemos una canción así bien buena y le empiezas a bailar a Francia. –

…

…

…

-Repítelo. –Inglaterra escucho cada una de las palabras anteriores, y sin duda, ahí se fue lo último de respeto que le tenía al americano. A su lado, Canadá quería morirse por tener un hermano tan… tonto.-

-Que te disfraces, ponemos música, y le bailas a Francia. –Obedece la orden del mayor, con una sonrisa.-

-¡ERES UN INCOMPETENTE, IDIOTA, INUTIL DESEREBRADO! –Empezó a gritarle, y a ahorcarlo.- ¡ESTAS LOCO SI CREES QUE VOY A HACER SEMEJANTE COSA! –

-¡Pero tienes piernas largas! ¡El vestido de novia gótica te quedara pintado! –

Arthur golpeaba, y Estados Unidos reía, como si nada.

Canadá suspira, era el único coherente ahí, va y toca la puerta despacio.

-Francis, si sales, hare que vuelva a funcionar tu Torre Eiffel. –Los anglosajones que se estaban peleando escucharon eso y se quedaron de piedra.-

-¡No! ¡Matthew, no te vendas a ese depravado sexual! –Gritaba histéricamente el inglés.-

Pero, con todo y malentendidos, Francia sale.

-¿En serio harías eso por mi? –El aspecto demacrado del francés era lamentable.-

-Si, en este mismo instante vamos con tu presidente a decirle. –esboza una hermosa sonrisa, que hace que los dos de atrás se caigan al piso redondos.-

-''_No quería venderse sexualmente… quería reabrir la torre._ '' –pensaron Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.-

La cara de Francis se ilumina, y de la nada, ya estaba listo para irse. Con todo y un saco enorme por el frio que hacia.

-¡Vamos, Cando! –Empieza a correr con Matthew atrás.-

-¡Es Canadá! –Corrige el menor.-

-¡Lo que sea! –

Y así, los francófonos se van, corriendo, por la espesa nieve que había en casa del galo.

El inglés y el norteamericano se quedan mirando como los dos desaparecen por la puerta.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos? –Inquiere Estados Unidos.-

-No se, en mi casa hace frio también. –

-¿Vamos a jugar videojuegos? –

-No.

-¡Genial!

Y así, la otra pareja, se va.

* * *

Jajaja, a mi me gusto como quedo. Sino saben, hubo un rato en el que cerraron el paso a la Torre Eiffel, x eso la cosa xD

Gracias a todos los q leyeron hasta aqui! Bye~ Desde ya gracias.


End file.
